Into the Wrong Hands
by Colette Bunny
Summary: Things get a little crazy when everyone gets suspicious of what the tactician is hiding. A wild adventure of when a small game system falls into the wrong hands. From Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Matthew, Florina, Nino, Jaffar, Sain, Guy and even Nergal! Bit OOC


**Into the Wrong Hands**

The tactician was indeed a mysterious girl. She was quite young and yet she probably had more wisdom then all the people in the army had combined. It was as if she knew what was going to happen in the future, as if she had experienced this all before.

Eliwood watched her intently these past few days. After his study he had noticed a few things. First of all, the tactician would look inside her thick sleeves whenever she was about to give an order. Second, the reason for that was that there was something inside. Finally, whenever Eliwood would try to get closer to see what it was she would quickly put her hands behind her back and look at him in a very unfriendly fashion. The red haired man was indeed dumbfounded.

One day, after everyone had just finished their meal next to the campfire, the noble whispered his question to his friends Hector and Lyn.

The two looked at each other for a second then shrugged.

"She was holding it when I found her lying on the plains."  
The two men turned to her in obvious interest.

"I couldn't really tell, but I think it was red and square. It was like nothing I've ever seen before."

"She treated it as if it was really valuable," Eliwood continued.

A bush behind them shifted a little, but they paid little mind to it. A thief silently scurried towards the tents. The tactician resided in one of the largest tents, so it was extremely easy to find in the huge mass. Matthew gently slid inside. It was getting dark, so an average person couldn't possible have seen what was inside.

But this thief could.

He began digging through many bags when finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out and held up to the little light that shone through the tent. Matthew examined it carefully, turning it this way and that.  
"Game Boy… Advance… SP… Strange, it must be some kind of spell. What value could this have?"

"What in the heck do you think you're doing?" a voice boomed behind him. Matthew turned around and was face to face with the tactician herself. "Why are you going through my stuff?" she demanded.

"What is this?" he replied nonchalantly. Matthew knew there was something wrong, she was never usually this panicked.

The girl snatched it out of his hands. "It's…" she paused, "Something very important."

That was all he needed to know. The young man gracefully made his leave.

"Hey Florina!" he greeted. "Come' ere!"

The Pegasus Knight shifted uncomfortably and ambled her way towards him. "Um… um… hi…" She quivered in fear.

"Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Go inside the tactician's tent and look through the brown bag. She leaves it way in the corner, but I'm sure you can find it. Dig through it and pull out this red box thing, then bring it to me. She trusts you so she'll most likely let you in. 'Kay?"

"Um… but, that's stealing."

"No it's not, it's _borrowing._"

"Um… but… erm…"

"Just go already!" Matthew said as me gave her a rough push forward.

"Eeeh!" she let out a squeal as she sailed towards the tent. The girl fell flat on her face.

The flap opened.

"Florina, are you okay?" The girl helped her up.

"Yes, um… I… could I go insi-?"

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." And with that, she disappeared into the distance.

Florina slowly walked inside, picked up the bag, and took out the mysterious device. _I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I am curious about what this is too. _The girl made her way outside and began to scurry back to Matthew when suddenly she heard a friendly voice behind her.

"Hi Florina, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

She was usually comforted with Rebecca nearby, but not today. Florina let out a surprised yelp and once again toppled head over heels onto the floor. The Game Boy Advance slipped out of her grip and hit the dirt. She got up in shock, "Oh no! I dropped it!" She scrambled around, looking in vain for the prized possession.

"Huh? Dropped what?" the archer said in confusion.

* * *

After awhile, Florina gave up the search and left.

* * *

Nino skipped along the same road, humming a joyful tune. She went to a hault when something caught her eye. She picked it up, "Hm… I wonder what it is." The mage ran to Jaffar who was sitting beside a river.

"Jaffar, what is this?" she asked.

The assassin took the item out of her hand and examined it. "I don't know." His finger abruptly met a small switch and it was pushed up.

_Bwraing! _

Nino jumped. "What was that?"

Jaffar opened it up and saw lights on the screen.

_Diiing!_

"There's something on the screen."  
"I can't read it," she said with a frown.

Sain appeared a moment after, followed by another young boy.

"What's all the commotion about, my cutie?" he asked flirtatiously to Nino.

Jaffar sent him a cold glare.

"We found this _really_ weird thing, and it's showing these funny-looking words and making these weird sounds."

"Let me see." Sain said.

Jaffar paused for a moment, and with an unhappy "Hmph…" he handed the Game Boy Advance to Sain.

Music started to play.

"Hey, it's telling the story of the dragons."

"Really?" Nino asked earnestly, "So it must be a story book! Please read it!"

The knight began to read for a while, and then finally large, bold, flaming words appeared. "Fire Emblem…" he read.

"Fire Emblem?" she gasped, "But that's the emblem that the King of Bern tried to…"  
"Let me see!" Guy demanded and took the game out of his hands. He started to push at it clumsily.

"Careful, you might destroy it!"  
"Look, something's happening!"

Everyone got up and ran behind the boy to take a peek.

"It's an arena and… WHAT IN BLAZES?! WE'RE FIGHTING EACH OTHER!"

"Oh look, there's me! I look so cute and small!" Nino giggled happily, then she gasped when she saw that Heath was attacking her pixilated figure.

"Don't worry, he missed," Guy announced.

"Gah!" Sain shouted in distress, "Jaffar just killed me!"  
Everyone there could have sworn that a small (But barely noticeable) smug smile appeared on Jaffar's lips at that moment.

"Give me that!" the green knight demanded, "I'm going to get Bartre to attack him!"

"No, I still wanna use it!" Guy shot back.

The two started to argue while both refused to let go of the game system.

Finally, it slipped out of both their hands and sailed out a few feet and into the fast flowing river.

"No…!" Nino sobbed as she watched it float away.

* * *

Far away, a soldier picked up a small beat up item out of a pond. He quickly reported to his master with his new find.

"Lord Nergal," he bowed, "I have found something strange."

The dark overlord took it out of his servant's hands. "I shall take its quintessence!" He stuck out his hand to use his unique ability.

But nothing happened.

Nergal was furiated for a moment, but not for long. In a few minutes he was busily pressing buttons, his one uncovered eye glued to the small screen.  
"Mwuahahaha! I have just slain that blasted Eliwood!" Then he paused and gawked in surprise. "WHAT?! Game Over! No one tells Nergal that!" With great force, he threw the game onto the ground, breaking it in half.

The sound slowly started to ooze away and the screen became pitch black.

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Back at the campsite, the tactician walked back into her tent. "Florina?" She looked around. "Oh well."

She walked to the edge of the small "home" and picked up her backpack.

"Hey… where'd my Game Boy Advance SP go?"

* * *

Author Note: This was my first oneshot! Yay! Strange, wasn't it? XD

NOW REVIEW!!!


End file.
